Kerajaan Rikkai dan Kerajaan Seishun
by Akashiki Kazuyuki
Summary: Kerajaan Rikkai akan mencarikan suami buat Putri Bunta. Siapa ya kira-kira suaminya Putri Bunta?


Pada zaman yang akan datang, hiduplah kerajaan yg bernama Rikkai. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Renji dan Ratu Seiichi yang telah dikaruniai dua orang anak bernama Pangeran Akaya dan Putri Bunta. Sejak kecil, mereka diasuh oleh Jackal dan Gakuto.

Suatu hari Jackal dan Gakuto sedang mengasuh mereka.

"Wah! Jackal-san, aku mau main itu," Akaya menunjuk ayunan yang ada di taman istana.

"Waduh, entar dulu toh, aku masih beresin mainan kamu, nih!" Jackal memunguti satu persatu mainan Akaya yang berserakan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. Bunta yang berada di sebelah Jackal dengan enaknya menggambari kepala botak Jackal dengan spidol. Sedangkan Gakuto malah enak melahap takoyaki jatah makan siang.

"Woi! Gakuto! Bantuin gue dong! Enak aja lu makan!" teriak Jackal.

"Tunggu sebentar ngapa," Gakuto menengok ke Jackal. "Hi..Hi..Hi..Hmph…Hmph…" Gakuto seolah menahan ketawa. Jackal menjadi risih dengan tingkah Gakuto.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanya Jackal heran.

"Bwahahahaha…!!" tawa Gakuto semakin mengeras. Mendengar suara Gakuto, Raja Renji dan Ratu Seiichi pun datang.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Raja dan Ratu bersamaan.

"Nggak tau tuh, si Gakuto," Jackal menunjuk Gakuto.

"Raja, Ratu, liat deh ke kepalanya Jackal," Gakuto menahan tawanya. Raja dan Ratu pun melihat ke kepalanya Jackal. Ternyata di kepala Jackal dah banyak banget coretan-coretan indah akibat ulah Putri Bunta. Raja hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ratu malah ikut-ikutan ngetawain Jackal. Karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan kepalanya, Jackal langsung ngibrit ke kaca terdekat untuk melihat kepalanya.

"Ya ampun, Bunta! Kamu tuh dah gede masih aja seenaknya," Raja Renji menasehati Bunta panjang lebar.

"Maaf, pa," Putri Bunta hanya bisa menunduk. Pangeran Akaya, kakaknya Putri Bunta malah ikut-ikutan nyeramahin juga. "Tau tuh, pa, ma, Bunta tuh memang kayak gitu,"

"Diam kamu!" nengok ke Ratu Seiichi. "Sei, Bunta kenapa gak cepet dinikahin sih? Dia kan dah cukup umur.

"Aku sih pengennya juga gitu. Tapi pangeran disekitar sini gak ada yang mau sama Bunta. Habis Buntanya…" omongan Ratu Seiichi terputus.

"Bunta kenapa?" Tanya Raja Renji bingung. Ratu Seiichi menatap ke Renji lalu ke Bunta. Karena gak tega omongannya didenger Bunta, Ratu Seiichi mendorong raja Renji ke pojokan dan berbicara dengan suara pelan.

"Habis Bunta itu kalau makan buanyak banget. Jadi kerakusan Bunta tuh telah tersebar ke berbagai kerajaan dan gak ada satu Raja pun yang rela kalau anak laki-lakinya menikah dengan Bunta," jelas Ratu Seiichi.

"Ya udah kalau gitu kamu tawarin aja ke kuli bangunan atau ke penebang pohon. Masa orang kayak mereka juga gak mau sama Bunta," Raja Renji mengusulkan.

"Bukan mereka yang gak mau. Tapi akunya yang gak mau. Aduh! Kamu tuh gimana sih? Masa anak perempuan kita satu-satunya dinikahin sama orang kayak gitu. Gak selevel dong?" Ratu Seiichi gak mau kalah.

"Terus kamu mau biarin BUnta gak nikah seumur hidup?"

"Bukan begitu….Oke. Kita adain dulu pengumuman ke kerajaan-kerajaan besar. Kalau dari segitu banyaknya gak ada yang mau sama Bunta, aku setujui usul kamu tadi," usul Ratu Seiichi.

"Terserah kamu deh. Yang pasti pangeran yang mau nikahin Bunta 8% udah Duda, 17% punya istri lebih dari satu, 75% gak laku kayak Bunta," setelah itu Raja Renji pergi meninggalkan Ratu Seiichi.

Keesokan harinya, pengumuman itu pun disebarkan oleh pengawal mereka yang bernama Oshitari. Isi pengumumannya kayak gini :

"Pangeran dari kerajaan mana yang mau menikah dengan putrid seadanya. Silahkankan pergi ke kerajaan Rikkai.

(Kriteria pangeran yang akan diterima : Belom punya istri, belom pernah nikah sebelumnya, tampang gak dipikirin yang penting uangnya)"

Pengumuman itu sampai juga di kerajaan Seishun. Raja Tezuka yang membaca pengumuman itu langsung keringat dingin karena isi pengumumannya yang aneh.

"Gimana? Apa kita akan menikahkan Niou dengan Putri dari kerajaan Rikkai?" Tanya Ratu Fuji dengan senyuman yang menawan.

"….Kupikir-pikir dulu deh," jawab Raja Tezuka.

"Nikahin aja, yah. Peraturan kerajaan kita secara turun-temurun kan harus menikah paling lambat berumur 20 tahun. Dan Niou sekarang sudah berumur 19 tahun 10 bulan 27 hari. Udah gak ada waktu lagi buat cari istri untuknya, yah," ujar Pangeran Sanada yang merupakan anak sulung dari Ratu Fuji dan Raja Tezuka.

"Benar tuh yah, kata Sanada," Putri Keigo yang merupakan istri dari pangeran Sanada pun menyetujui usul suaminya.

"Biarkan aku berpikir sebentar. Aku tuh masih capek sama urusan yang baru saja kuselesaikan," jelas Raja Tezuka.

"Oh, kamu capek toh sayang. Kalau gitu biar kusuruh Inui membuat minuman untukmu," ujar Ratu Fuji bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ti…Tidak usah," ujar Raja Tezuka cepat.

"Loh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ratu Fuji.

"Aku lagi tidak haus," Raja Tezuka menjawab dengan singkat. Ratu Fuji kembali duduk.

"Terus gimana?" Tanya Pangeran Sanada dan Putri Keigo berbarengan.

"Apanya?" Raja Tezuka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Si Niou nikah atau nggak?" Tanya mereka berbarengan lagi.

"Hahh!" Raja Tezuka menghembuskan napasnya. "Kalau gitu panggil Niou. Biar dia yang memutuskannya sendiri," perintah Raja Tezuka kepada Yagyu yang merupakan pengawal terdekatnnya Pangeran Niou. Yagyu melaksanakan perintah Raja Tezuka. Dia mencari Pangeran Niou di sekitar taman istana. Tak lama ia melihat pangeran Niou sedang tertidur pulas di bawah pohon.

"Pangeran Niou, bangun!!" Yagyu menggoncangkan tubuh pangeran Niou.

"Ada apa, sih?" Pangeran Niou terbangun dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Anda dipanggil yang mulia baginda Raja Tezuka," ujar Yagyu. Dengan wajah yang masih ngantuk, Niou pun menghadap Raja Tezuka.

"Ada apa manggil-manggil? Ganggu gue tidur tauk!" ujar pangeran Niou dengan tidak sopannya saat menghadap ayahnya sendiri.

"Dasar anak gak punya sopan," ujar Putri Keigo pelan.

"Kerajaan kita mendapat pengumuman dari kerajaan Rikkai. Kerajaan mereka sedang mencari calon suami buat Putri mereka. Bagaimana Niou? Apakah kau mau menikah dengan Putri mereka?" Tanya Raja Tezuka.

"Aku liat putrinya dulu deh besok. Baru nanti aku putuskan," ujar Pangeran Niou lalu pergi.

*********

Keesokan harinya, Raja Tezuka, Ratu Fuji, Putri Keigo, Pangeran Sanada, dan Pangeran Niou pergi ke kerajaan Rikkai. Sesampainya disana, mereka langsung disambut baik oleh Raja Renji dan Ratu Seiichi. Mereka pun disuruh beristirahat di tempat peristirahatan yang sudah disediakan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang anak mereka.

"Wah, wah, ternyata ada yang berminat juga dengan anak saya," ujar Ratu Seiichi bangga. "Noh, kan pa. Caraku berhasil."

"Iya, iya. Terserah mama aja," ujar Raja Renji.

"Ngomong-ngomong putrinya mana?" Tanya Ratu Fuji.

"Tunggu aja. Lagi dipanggilin tuh," ujar Ratu Seiichi ramah. "Wah! Ternyata calon suami buat Putriku keren juga. Saya jadi jatuh cinta," puji Ratu Seiichi.

"Ah, Seiichi bisa aja," Ratu Fuji mala-malu.

"Mamah…." Raja Renji malah mulai cemburu.

"Keren apanya? Tampang amburadul begitu," ujar Putri Keigo dengan suara yang pelan. Pangeran Niou yang mampu mendengarnya cuek-cuek aja.

"Oh iya, kenalkan, ini Pangeran Niou yang akan menjadi calon suami untuk Putri anda," tangan Ratu Fuji mengarahkan ke arah Pangeran Niou. Ratu Seiichi terdiam sebentar melihat pangeran yang ditunjukkan Ratu Fuji. 1 detik…5 detik…10 detik….

"WHAT!!! Bukannya yang ini?" Ratu Seiichi menunjuk ke arah pangeran Sanada.

"Oh, jelas bukan. Ini ntuh Sanada kakaknya Niou. Dia tuh dah punya istri. Nih Putri Keigo," Ratu Fuji menjelaskan. Tampang Ratu Seiichi udah kecewa. Gak lama kemudian, Putri Bunta pun datang.

"Putriku dah datang. Tezuka, Fuji, kenalkan, ini Bunta putriku satu-satunya," Ratu Seiichi memperkenalkan Putri tercintanya itu.

"Wah! Putri yang manis sekali," puji Ratu Fuji. "Bagaimana pendapatmu Niou?"

"Ya, ya, ya, lumayan. Tapi saying gendut," kata-kata pangeran Niou barusan menyebabkan Ratu Seiichi siap ambil ancang-ancang tuk nampar Niou. Tapi sayangnya dicegah pleh Raja Renji. "Mah, sabar mah! Cuma dia yang mau menikah dengan Bunta," Raja Renji mengingatkan.

"Tapi, pa…"

"Mama mau kalau Putri kita jadi perawan tua?"

"Nggak juga sih," Ratu Seiichi akhirnya kembali kekeadaan semula. Putri Bunta malah ngacir ke Jackal yang gak sengaja lewat di ruangan itu.

"Hueee…..Jackal, masa aku dikatain gendut," adu Putri Bunta.

"Udah, sabar aja," Jackal menenangkan. 'Tapi memang bener kok gendut' ujar Jackal dalam hati.

"Maafkan anak kami, maafkan anak kami, maafkan anak kami, maafkan anak kami," Raja Tezuka membungkuk dan berkali-kali meminta maaf ke Raja Renji dan Ratu Seiichi yang hanya ditanggapi "Ah, tidak papa," oleh Raja Renji.

"Niou, kalau dia gendut biarin aja. Mereka jadi malu kan punya anak gendut," Ratu Fuji memperingati. Ratu Siichi hanya bias menahan marah.

"Sabar Seiichi, sabar. Kalau kamu marah, nanti kamu cepet tua," Ratu Seiichi mengelus dadanya sendiri. Pangeran Sanada yang melihat tingkah laku mereka cuma bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Akhirnya dari persetujuan kedua belah pihak, Putri Bunta dan Pangeran Niou disuruh menghabiskan waktu berdua saja di taman istana. Tapi karena Ratu Seiichi dan Ratu Fuji penasaran apa yang dilakukan mereka berdua, mereka akhirnya ngintip di semak-semak yang gak jauh dari tempat Pangeran Niou dan Putri Bunta.

Pangeran Niou dan Putri Bunta duduk berjauhan di bangku taman. Putri Bunta duduk menghadap kea rah lain karena masih kesal dengan Niou atas ucapannya tadi. Putri Bunta melirik ke arah Niou melalui ujung matanya. Pangeran Niou sedang memangku kelinci dan mengajaknya bkelinci itu bermain.

"Woi," Pangeran Niou memecah kesunyian diantara mereka. "Jangan ngeliatin gue terus kayak gitu dong. Gue kan jadi malu. Lu terpesona sama gue ya?" Putri Bunta yang sadar dengan ucapan Pangeran Niou langsung membalasnya. "A….Apaan sih?! Kamu tuh kegeeran banget! Aku gak ngeliatin kamu kok. Ngapain juga aku ngeliatin kamu?" elak Putri Bunta.

"Masa sih? Bilang aja kalau iya. Gak usah malu-malu," Pangeran Niou masih bermain dengan kelincinya.

"Aku gak sudi liat-liat kamu!" bentak Putri Bunta.

"Owhh…Ya udah! Oh ya, Kelinci ini mirip ya sama kamu," Bunta tersipu. Ia pun bertanya "Apanya?"

"Gendutnya," Jawab Niou singkat, datar, dan terang. Jawaban itu menghacurkan angan-angan Putri Bunta. Ratu Seiichi yang ada di balik semak-semak ingin sekali memukul Pangeran Niou. Tapi ia coba bersabar sedikit lagi.

"Uuhhhh!! Dasar nyebelin!! Nggak punya perasaan!!" teriak Putri Bunta lalu meninggalkan Pangeran Niou. Dan nggak lama setelah itu. Datanglah Pangeran Akaya.

"Loh? Elo siapa? Ngapain di istana gue?" Tanya Akaya dengan tampang yang belagu dan sombong.

"Gue? Gue siapa ya? Coba aja tebak sendiri," tantang Pangeran Niou.

"Kalo diliat dari penampilan loe, kayaknya loe juga pangeran kayak gue,"

"Oke. Gue jawab. Gue pangeran Niou dari kerajaan Seishun,"

"Loe ngapain disini?" Tanya Pangeran Akaya lagi.

"Tadi sih gue dikenalin sama Putri, terus nanti mau dikawinin sama gue," jelas Pangeran Niou.

"Putri? Maksud lu Putri Bunta? Adik gue?"

"Wah, gue gak tauk tuh namanya. Yang pasti tuh Putri gendut,"

"Sekarang mana dia?" Pangeran Akaya tengok kanan-kiri.

"Tadi sih dia ngambek, terus pergi deh," ujar Pangeran Niou nyantai. Pangeran Akaya manggut-manggut.

"Dari pada mikirin adik gue yang gak jelas, bagaimana kalau kita cerita-cerita aja tentang hobi atau apalah," ajak Pangeran Akaya.

"Boleh juga tuh. Gue bosen nih, gak ada yang ngajakin gue ngomong dari tadi," Pangeran Niou dan Akaya pun saling bercerita. Mereka sudah tampak akrab sekali.

'Kok jadi mereka yang akrab sih,' ujar Ratu Fuji dan Ratu Seiichi dalem hati.

************

Sudah beberapa hari Pangeran Akaya dan Pangeran Niou berkenalan. Mereka sudah tampak akrab. Sering kali pangeran Niou mengajak Pangeran Akaya berburu hewan di hutan. Pangeran Niou memang mempunyai hobi berburu. Suatu hari, Pangeran Niou mampir dulu ke Kerajaaj Rikkai setelah selesai berburu hewan dengan Pangeran Akaya. Rencananya sih mau memberikan sebagian hasil buruannya itu. Saat ia memasuki sebuah ruangan, ia bertemu dengan Raja Renji dan Ratu Seiichi.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?" Tanya Ratu Seiichi ketus.

"Mau memberikan hasil buruan," jawab Pangeran Niou singkat, jelas, dan nggak padat.

"Saya gak butuh hasil buruanmu," ujar Ratu Seiichi ketus.

"Siapa juga yang mau ngasih ke mama? Saya mau ngasihnya ke papah. Nih pa, hasil bruanku untuk papa," Pangeran Niou memberikan hasil buruannya dengan gaya sok-sok akrab ke Raja Renji.

"Aduh! Makasih ya. Jadi ngerepotin,"

"Ah, gak papa kok," Pangeran Niou mengelus kepalanya sendiri. Ratu Seiichi dah cemberut aja di samping Raja Renji.

"Ya udah, ya Pa. Aku mau balik dulu, takut kemaleman, nih," pamit Pangeran Niou sopan.

"Iya. Hati-hati di jalan ya," ujar Raja Renji ramah. Pangeran Niou pun pergi dari tempat itu. Saat hendak keluar dari istana, pangeran Niou bertemu dengan Putri Bunta.

"Halo Putri gendut," sapa Pangeran Niou. Putri Bunta menengok ke arah pangeran Niou dengan tatapan kesal. " Heh! Gak sopan banget sih lu sama sama cewek!" teriak Putri Bunta. Pangeran Niou tidak menghiraukan teriakan Putri Bunta dan tetap berjalan keluar dari istana.

Malam harinya, Putri Bunta memohon kepada Papahandanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Pangeran Niou. Sayangnya Raja Renji tidak setuju dengan alasan, "Kamu hanya belum terbiasa dengan Niou. Kalau kamu menikah dengannya, mungkin sedikit demi sedikit kamu bias mencintainya," begitulah kata Raja Renji.

**********

Keesokan harinya, Raja Tezuka, Ratu Fuji, Ratu Seiichi, dan Raja Renji menetapkan hari pernikahan Pangeran Niou dan Putri Bunta. Pesta pernikahannya akan diadakan di kerajaan Seishun. Putri Bunta dan Pangeran Niou terlihat diam-diaman saja dari tadi.

"Oh iya, Bunta, nanti kalau kamu sudah menikah, kamu tetap tinggal di istana kan sayang?" Tanya Ratu Seiichi.

"Eh, enggak. Kalau mereka udah nikah, mereka harus tinggal di Kerajaan Seishun," ujar Ratu Fuji.

"Loh, kok gitu?"

"Ya memang harus gitu,"

"Gak bisa dong!" Akhirnya terjadi perang dunia ke-3 antara Ratu Seiichi dan Ratu Fuji.

Raja Renji dan Raja Tezuka hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah laku istri mereka.

"….Raja Tezuka," panggil Raja Renji. Raja Tezuka menengok. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan sesuatu," usul Raja Renji.

"Maksudnya?" Raja Tezuka mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ginih," Raja Renji pun membisikkan sesuatu ke Raja Tezuka. Ia pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya saat dibisikkan oleh Raja Renji. Selesai mereka bisik-bisikkan, Raja Tezuka pun menghentikan adu mulut Ratu Fuji dan Ratu Seiichi.

"CUKUP!!!" teriak Raja Tezuka. "Saya dan Renji sudah memutuskan agar Bunta dan Niou menginap seminggu di kerajaan Seishun dan seminggu di kerajaan Rikkai,"

"Tapi…" Ratu Seiichi mencoba membantah.

"Sudah mah. Ini sudah keputusan kita," ujar Raja Renji.

"Tapi apa seminggu itu tidak terlalu cepat," ujar Ratu Fuji disertai anggukan oleh Ratu Seiichi.

"Pokoknya ini sudah keputusan kita," Raja Tezuka menegaskan. Tidak ada lagi yang berani membantahnya.

***********

Akhirnya hari yang ditunggu-tunggu semua orang datang juga (terkecuali untuk Putri Bunta dan Pangeran Niou). Pesta pernikahan berlangsung dengan meriah. Tachibana, Kawamura, dan Inui yang merupakan koki andalan kerajaan Seishun menghidangkan masakan istimewa. Namun, pada saat para tamu meminum jus yang disediakan, para tamu langsung berjatuhan dan akhirnya pingsan.

"Fuji, kenapa kau menyuruh Inui untuk menghidangkan jus buatannya?" Tanya Raja Tezuka.

"Bukannya jus buatan Inui enak ya? Jadi nggak salah dong kalau aku menyuruhnya untuk menghidangkannya," ujar Ratu Fuji dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Raja Tezuka hanya bisa terdiam.

Di tempat yang tak jauh dari Ratu Fuji dan Raja Tezuka, Ratu Seiichi sedang menyantap ikan bakar dengan lahapnya. Raja Renji sedang menanyakan ke Inui bagaimana cara membuat jus agar ia bisa menidurkan istrinya jika Ratu Seiichi mulai bertingkah aneh dan merayu-rayunya untuk memberinya uang. Putri Keigo, Pangeran Sanada, dan Pangeran Akaya sedang memberikan ucapan selamat ke pengantinnya. Pangeran Niou sesekali melirik ke istrinya itu. Dilihatnya istrinya sedang melahap banyak kue. Putri Bunta yang sadar dilihat oleh Pangeran Niou langsung menengok ke Pangeran Niou.

"Apaan sih? Ngeliatin aku kayak gitu,"

"Nggak kok," Pangeran Niou langsung menengok ke arah lain. Putri Bunta juga sama, dia menengok ke arah lain agar Pangeran Niou tidak melihatnya lagi.

Kita Lihat ke Gakuto dan Jackal

Gakuto dengan enaknya melahap takoyaki. Mumpung lagi gratis pikirnya. Sedangkan Jackal malah menangis di pojokan.

"Woi, Jackal, lu ngapain sih nangis segala? Mending lu nikmatin aja nih makanan-makanan. Mumpung gratisan," ujar Gakuto.

"Hu….Hu….Hu…." Jackal masih meneruskan tangisannya.

"Udahlah. Padahal waktu denger Putri Bunta mau nikah kayaknya kamu senang banget. Tapi kenapa sekarang kamu nangis sih?" Tanya Gakuto.

"Aku sedih soalnya Putri Bunta tetap tinggal di kerajaan Rikkai seminggu-seminggu gentian sama kerajaan Seishun. Aku tuh pengennya dia tinggal di kerajaan Seishun aja. Aku capek tauk dikerjain Putri Bunta melulu," cerita Jackal diiringi dengan isak tangisnya.

***********

Pangeran Niou sudah mengenakan piyamanya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Tapi Putri Bunta tak kunjung datang. Padahal tadi ia juga sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. Karena Putri Bunta tak kunjung datang, Pangeran Niou akhirnya keluar kamar untuk mencari Putri Bunta. Saat menuju ruang makan, Pangeran Niou melihat Putri Bunta masih melahap kue sisa pesta tadi.

"Woi, gendut! Ngapain sih lu makan jam segini? Udah malem nih. Bobok, yuk!" ajak Pangeran Niou.

"Entar dulu. Nanggung nih!" Putri Bunta masih melahap kuenya. Tanpa ia sadari, Pangeran Niou sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tapi nih dah malem, sayang. Kita bobok, yuk! Makannya dilanjutin besok aja, yah," ujar pangeran Niou dengan suara lembut. Putri Bunta jadi terkejut yang biasanya mendenger suara pangeran Niou yang kasar, tiba-tiba menjadi lembut. Tanpa menunggu bak, bik,buk, bek, bok lagi, Pangeran Niou segera menggendong Putri Bunta dari belakang. Dibawanya Putri Bunta menuju kamarnya dan ditaruhnya diranjang tempat tidurnya. Ia memandangi Putri Bunta sebentar yang sudah tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Pangeran Niou tiba-tiba mencium bibir Putri Bunta dengan lembut dan ikut naik ke ranjangnya. Ia pun menutup ranjangnya dengan kelambu.

Apa yang terjadi di dalam sana? Sebenarnya mau kuceritakan. Tapi berhubung sama Pangeran Niou gak boleh diceritain. Ya sudahlah kita akhiri saja cerita ini.


End file.
